User talk:RePeat
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Peat-a-peat Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Welcome to the wiki Peat! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110420112327/legomessageboards/images/4/47/Tongue_Smiley.gif Agent Swipe(talk) Oh says the one who banned me :@ And just ask wikia to delete is Agent Swipe(talk) What? :S Agent Swipe(talk) 02:37, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Where'd you go ;_; Agent Swipe(talk) 02:46, July 31, 2012 (UTC) What KIND of cookies? :P Agent Swipe(talk) Yum :P Agent Swipe(talk) My mom is actually making cookies right now XD Agent Swipe(talk) Yes :P Agent Swipe(talk) Thanks... :P Agent Swipe(talk) Yes very... It's very... Patriotic :P Agent Swipe(talk) Good night Peat-a-Peat :) (Night :P) Agent Swipe(talk) Well... No thank you :P I had one cookie and that's enough for me :P Agent Swipe(talk) Eh... Normal sized? I dunno an inch and a half? :P Agent Swipe(talk) No! I know you like it so I decided to keep it... :P Agent Swipe(talk) I was on... But I wasn't going to respond to anything on that day... I was only on to check messages. Not respond :P Agent Swipe(talk) Sorry, some times I limit my time on the computer, and when I do that, I don't have enough time to respond :P Agent Swipe(talk) Hai RePeat :P MS 00:56, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Good evening :P (And no I didn't bring MSD over here...) Agent Swipe(talk) I think I left it up on my favorite wikis list thing... :P Agent Swipe(talk) Well, let me rephrase it then, I meant to say.... I didn't mean to lead him here :P Agent Swipe(talk) RePeat... I'm curious, what inspires you to post these songs? I've been curious about this for some time :) Agent Swipe(talk) 02:02, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm pretty stupid after all :P Agent Swipe(talk) -sigh- I can't believe I put up with you :P Agent Swipe(talk) Well... I guess I have my share on being mean... :P Agent Swipe(talk) I dont remember MS 02:48, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :I think, someone's fav wikis. MS 02:49, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I really have no clue. :P MS 02:52, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Love songs... Hmm... = Baffled :P Agent Swipe(talk) Oh..? *Baffled* And stay off chat! :P Agent Swipe(talk) o_0 Agent Swipe(talk) You know better then to get on chat... Agent Swipe(talk) 03:16, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh... -sigh- You leave me so baffled RePeat... :P Agent Swipe(talk) Okay RePeat... I'll talk to you later I suppose... Agent Swipe(talk) Did I make you sad? :( Agent Swipe(talk) Thanks! Where's my kiss? :P :P - Twisted A turtle is not a kiss, Peat. I think you got the definition wrong. :P Oh, sorry, this definition. - Twisted